1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid spraying device, and more particularly to a fluid spraying device that includes a fluid oscillator to adjust its flowing amount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fluid oscillator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,955 includes a oscillating chamber or an interacting chamber, the oscillating chamber includes an inlet, an outlet, and a triangle stop member in the chamber, the stop member includes two vortex streets formed in the chamber, such that as fluid flows into the chamber, the vortex streets on two sides of the stop member generate changeable fluid, and as the fluid flows out of the outlet, a circulating and oscillating fluid generates, thus generating different modes of fluid or spraying water from the outlet.
Another conventional fluid oscillator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,002 includes two stop members in a chamber to form an interacting zone between the stop members and a channel, and a power nozzle is fixed in an inlet and has a decreased cross-sectional area to accelerate fluid to flow into the chamber, thereby obtaining different modes of fluid or spraying water.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,848 discloses a fluid oscillator including two power nozzles, and US Pat. No. 2005/0087633 discloses a fluid oscillator including three power nozzles.
WO2007/044354 discloses a fluid oscillator including a housing to be used in showering head.
WO2007/044354 discloses a fluid spraying assembly including a fluid oscillator to lower fluid to save water. However, above-mentioned fluid oscillators generate fixed flowing speed and spraying water that can not be adjusted freely based on demand.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.